Becoming The shadows
by danielle-wolf009
Summary: “Yes. You’ll like it here I promise!” He said desperately. I just sat there in stunned silence. What was I supposed to say? Woo I get to live here, I’m so excited? I think not. This was the last place I ever thought we would be moving to.
1. 1Woo I get to live here,I’m so excited?

i dont own any of the charaters that are from the book secrete circle, but the other i do!!!

"But WHY!?" I yell at my dad.

"Just listen to me for a minute!" He yelled back when I start to walk way but I didn't want to hear any more. I already knew it was final and there was nothing I could do about it. He's been planning this for a long time. He even had a house built at the place we were moving to. Where you may ask. I don't know because he wont tell me so it wont ruin the 'magic of mystery' as he puts it. Big whoop! I mean come on I know its were he grew up at but he's never been the one to take about his past.

I got to my room and locked the door before jumping on my bed. "Emery! Will you just hear me out. Please?" Came his muffled voice. Wow I thought. He hasn't hit the door yet. Well kudos to him for finally learning self control! My father isn't very good at keeping his anger in check. He's never hit me but he can get pretty scary.

Sighing I got up and went to the door so not to piss him off more then he probably is already. When I open the door he had his fist raised as to hit it. Crap! Shouldn't of walked off. So before he could start yelling I cut him off. "Its ok. I'm just going to have to get over it. I've realized this. I'm just pissed that you wont tell me where it is that were going to go."

He looked taken bake. Well I guess it was because I've never rethought thing and this quick too.

"Well ok then." he started to walk away then paused. "thank you" he said with a small smile. There's the old dad that I missed so much. See he didn't always have such a bad temper. It all started when mom and twin sister left us for a different life that they always wanted. You know the lifestyle where you get the big house loads off money and no spending limit. Yeah what can I say, they're gold diggers. My mom took Krystal with her because she claimed that I would like it better with my father. So now im stuck with a man I barely know anymore and they get to live it up with the rich people.

I had a week to spend with my friend before I left so I made the most of it. We spent most of out time hanging out at mall during the day acting stupid and getting me a new wardrobe so I could kick off my new life in style. But during the nights you could find us at the park being loud and getting drunk.

I started to regret having partied all night before and my punishment was in the form of a massive hangover! Dad thought it was a fitting punishment so I didn't get yelled at. The flight to where ever was like a ride from hell. I felt sick and my head wouldn't stop throbbing. But good thing I was asleep for most of the way.

When we finally got off the plane we got our thing and started on our merry little way. After the second hour past I asked dad if we were lost.

"No, were on the right track."

"Humph."

"Come on. don't act all down please. I really want to make this work!"

The look on his face look so fragile that I didn't want to brake it. "Ok, I'll try but that's all I'm promising!" I warned.

After a few minutes ticked and we pasted a welcome sight and it red something I never expected it to say.

"well were here." he said a little shyly.

"New Salem! What the hell dad!" I exclaimed

"You said you would try!"

"This is where you grew up at?"

" yes. You'll like it here I promise!" he said desperately.

I just sat there Ii stunned silence. What was I supposed to say? Woo I get to live here, I'm so excited!? I think not. This was the last place I ever thought we would be moving to. As we drove through town I found out it wasn't as rustic as I feared. Man what a relief! When we drove straight through I started to worry again.

"I thought you said we were here and if you didn't know we just left civilization!"

"We are just be patient."

And I waited. All the way to the end of the of a freak'n big hill! There weren't many house on the hill. When we finally made it to the top I counted 13. Wow what an unlucky number.

"What do you think?" I looked up at the two story house. It look almost like the other 12 house we passed.

"Please tell me this isn't going to turn out like house on haunted hill!" I joked. I guess he didn't get the humor in it because it looked like he was getting mad again. "Yeah, its nice." I said in a small voice.

I spent most of the day unpacking my thing and exploring the house. I wondered why we had to have suck a huge house for just the two of us. From the looks of it, he was just trying to keep up with the others on this road. But im not going to complain about it because I got the biggest room in this whole house! Sweet or what. The only downside to this place was the creeping feeling that something was wrong. I cant place it or why I feel like this. I just do. But I know better then to tell dad about my feelings. He never believes me when I do, so I figured what's the point. He probably would tell me that I would have to deal with it. So I tried to blow off the feeling of dread.

After I was finished fixing up my room I took time to check out my handy work. I do believe I did do good on this one. I always hated it how dad always had to have every thing in order and a proper place to go. So this was a way to rebel and a sure fire way to keep him out of my room. He liked keep the house looking like the stepfords wives come back for revenge. But my room looked like a tornado ran through it. I had band posters and other big pictures I collected over the times placed every which way on the wall to cover up the powder blue the walls were painted in. most of my door was covered in the pictures of me and all my friends goofing off. But my favorite ones were place on my dresser mirror. Like the one where we all climbed this tall tree and I almost fall out. Its pretty cool cuz I looked so peaceful when I started to fall.

I sighed again and lit up a cigarette. Yeah I know, smoking's bad for you but I don't care. It helps with the stress. Even though I'm seventeen and not old enough to, my dad never said I couldn't. the most he's ever said on the subject was that he didn't like that I was doing it but it was better then most of the things he did as a kid.

Speak of the devil and he shall raise! Dad knock on my door at that moment.

"yeah"

"Your bike is here."

When I hear this I shot out of the door and almost ran into his chest. "Sorry!" I said and ran past him ad down the stairs. When I finally made it out the front door the guy already had it sitting off the truck. Ohh how I missed that thing! It was like my baby. My motorcycle meant everything to me. After the guys got all the papers signed they left. "You even have your own parking place in the gauge." He told me. "thanks" I told him. I got tired to having to put a cover on it every day.

I looked down at the road and noticed two people sitting on the porch at number 12. A guy and a girl. The guy had hair the color of red wine and the girls hair was a pretty brown color. But other than that I couldn't tell any other features.

I got a weird feeling again so I turn and put my bike in the gauge. What is up with this place I wondered. I never had feelings this close together at a time.

Later that day me and dad sat down to eat. We were having spaghetti since it was my turn to cook.

"I got a new job here." he said to brake the silence.

" Oh, where?" I asked trying to be polite.

"At a law firm."

"Sweet." Was all I could say because I knew that he would never be home and I was stuck here in a house that creeped me out all by itself. Yeah fun fun. NOT! More silence passed.

"You get to start school tomorrow."

My head shot up at that. "What?! Why so soon?"

"Emery don't be like that."

"But.." then he cut me off.

" Don't start!" his voice got louder.

After that dinner was one of the quietest we ever had. I pushed way my half eaten plate and got up. "I'm going outside." I called over my shoulder. He never answered back. What ever, I thought.


	2. 2 school fun

Outside the wind was blowing everywhere it seemed so I pulled on my gray hood to keep my short brown hair out of my silver eyes. I found a trail down the road that led to the beach so I decided to find out what it looked like now before the sun set. I really like the beach except about the part where my converse were filled up with sand. After walking up and down the beach I found a spot that just felt right. I sat there watching the sun set fully and all the color left the sky where that all that was left was a dark blue. The ocean turned from the light blue and greens to black. The moon looked like it left a silver trail across the water.

Something felt like it was building up inside me. What you may ask? Well I don't know but I knew it was going to be released soon. I starred out at the waters for a long time searching for something, anything. I got so focused on the water that it seemed that I was apart of it. Then something snapped inside me. In was like the world got brighter and the earth was sing just to me. What is going on I wondered in aww. Only when it all faded into back to normal did I start to notice the voices coming my way. I looked over my shoulder and saw 12 people walking my way. I tried to get out of sight before they noticed me but the girl from earlier called out. "Hey!"

I stood there with my back to them debating weather or not I should talk to them. I almost kept walking because a got a felling of strong power from them and it scared me. When I turned to face them the group about took my breath away. They were all beautiful. There was no other way to say it.

"Hey." I said trying to be polite.

"My name's Cassie, what's yours?" She held up the hand that wasn't holding the guy with red hair.

"Emery." I said, shaking her hand.

"This is Adam." she said pointing to the guy beside her. "Dianna," The girl that look like moonlight that got lost in the night. She had fair blond hair and looked like the poster child for innocence. "Faye," She was the exact opposite to Dianna. Where Dianna was light Faye was dark. She had long black hair and smoldering gold eyes. "Suzan," a blond with big chest that giggled at her name. " Deborah," a strong girl with long silky black hair. Now she looks like she would fit right in with my friends. "Chris and Doug," they had long hair that was messy. "Laurel," who had elfin features, "Melanie," had an all knowing look about her. "Sean," she pointed to a boy close to the back. He came off as someone the worries a lot. "And that's Nick." Cassie pointed to the ever back of the group. Nick black hair and dark eyes. I couldn't tell you what color they were because he was so far away.

"Umm. Nice to meet you all." I heard barking then the next thing I knew I was on my back getting licked all over my face. "Raj!" Adam called out. The dog got off me and ran over to him. When I looked up everyone had a serious look on there face that I started to laugh. The group gave a visible sigh. I got up and picked up my cigarettes and lighter that fell out of my pocket. "Look Nick, now you got someone to smoke with you." purred Faye. The looked Nick gave her said that he didn't want to do anything that had to do with me. Oh well.

"I'm so sorry, I told him to stay home." Adam looked pointedly at Raj.

"Its ok."

" So your new here, huh." Asked Dianna

"Um yeah, I got here today."

"Aww how sweet. You remember what it was like to be new Cassie and not know what to do." Faye purred again. The words were innocent but the way she was saying it were like she was mocking me.

"Cut the shit, Faye." said Nick.

I didn't know what was going on but I wanted nothing to do with what ever they were getting at. "Well its been nice to meet you all but I got to go." I said while looking at the ocean one last time. When I started to walk away I heard Faye call out "Oh don't let me scare you away, I was just starting to have some fun." Yeah at my expense, I thought. I pulled on my hood and lit me a cigarette.

"Hey when you going to start school?" called out Doug, or maybe it was Chris I'm not sure.

"Tomorrow" I called back but kept walking away.

Later that night I was sitting on the porch swing just looking at the shadows that played across the land. It was so peaceful out here. It is never like this in the city. When I looked over toward the trail I saw one of the guys walk out by his self. He started to walk away then turned around quickly a looked straight at me. Then cloud cleared from the moon and it lit up his face. It was Nick. Oh hell, I thought. I got up and went in side so it didn't look like I was a stalker. I felt his stare all the way to the door. This place really was doing a number on my sanity.

Another thing I like about my room is because it has its own private bathroom. Sweet! I'm so used to having to share everything with Krystal. So I was nice to be able to take a shower with out her yelling at me to hurry up so she could take a two hour bath. I got out and throw on a sports braw and some baggy shorts. Yeah I know fabulous huh. I fell asleep soon after.

-----------

The next morning I was woken up by someone knocking on my front door. What the hell, I thought while I stumbled down the stairs. When finally was able to open the door I saw five people standing on my porch. When I noticed that Suzan, Nick, Adam, Dianna sort of turn and look away and Cassie look at her feet. Then I remembered what I had on. "Shit!" I exclaimed. "Hold on." I said and ran up to my room and grabbed a black hoody. When I got back to then Suzan was giggling about something.

"Umm, yeah?" I asked.

"We were just wondering if you needed a ride to school or not." Said Dianna.

"What time is it." I asked.

"7:20." Said Nick.

"Crap, no. I don't want to make you all late." I said. I'm going to kill my dad! He didn't wake my up or even call to make sure I was awake.

"Do you know how to get there?" asked Cassie.

"No but I'm sure I can find my way."

"We don't mind. We can wait." She told me.

"Um Cassie, I have to make it to school early for a writing assignment." Said Suzan

" Don't worry about it. I'll make it." I told them.

Cassie turned and starred at Adam then Nick, "Ok, but can someone stay with her." What the hell, do I look like that pathetic? They started to piss me off so I grabbed a cigarette off the table in the hall and lit it. Taking a big hit I told them, "Look its ok, I can take care of myself."

"I'll stay." Sighed Nick.

"Thank you." Said Cassie

"Have a good day." They called out and walked off leaving Nick with me.

"You might as well come in." I held the door open wider. He walked in and went in the living room.

"Umm, make yourself at home and if you want something to drink then there's something in the fridge."

"Ok." then I started up the stairs then paused. "Don't drink the beer!" I heard him laughing at what I said.

He never said anything so I figured he got it. I ran the rest of the way up. I through on some faded dark jeans and white shirt that had black pencil sketch wings on the back. After I stumbled down the stairs trying to kick on my converse. Ok, I thought. Nick walked back into the hall way when I remembered I needed a jacket. "Crap, be right back!" I said then ran back to my room and grabbed a black zip up. I was so proud of myself cuz it only took me five minutes to get ready.

"Ok, I'll follow you there." I said when I got my keys.

He just walked out and got into his car. Gosh he's lovely!!! NOT! He may be hot but he has the personality of a cactus. When it took me a little while to get the gauge open he got back out. "What are you doing." He asked indifferently.

"What does it look like? My dad never gave me a key to this yet." I told him still trying to pick the lock.

"Just get in the car, its faster."

"Bam!" I yelled when I got the lock to open. He just rolled his eyes and got back in his car. Then we were off.

When we pulled in the parking lot Nick just walked off. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked in to the building.

First hour was a bust and so was second. No one would really talk to me. God how I wished I was back in L.A.. I wish I had my friends to rely on like always. Because here I had no one. I was in fourth hour when the teacher made me stand up and tell a little bit about me.

"Umm.." I paused looking around the room and noticed that Nick and both Chris and Doug were to. "My name's Emery Paige. I moved from L.A. with my dad, the end." I wasn't trying to funny but Chris and Doug started to bust up laughing.

This girl in the front raised her hand after the teacher told me to take a set. "Yes Portia?"

"So is it true that you live on the hill with _them?" The way she talked about them made me realize I didn't like her._

"_I don't know where they live." Because in all honesty I didn't._

"_Yeah she does! What's it to you?" Yell one of the brothers._

"_Nothing." she said with a sly smirk. After that the class went on without fault, except that the whole class seemed to be staring at me. But I couldn't find out why. So when the bell rang for lunch I got out of there as fast as I could. Lunch wasn't any better either. I spent most of the time just looking at my food because every time I looked around a caught someone looking at me. God I hate being the new girl._

_Around sixth hour people started to come up to me to either say hi or ask me something. I had five people around me when school was let out. When I put my last book in my bag Portia came and snatched it out of my hands. "So where did you get the silver contacts at?" she said swinging my bag side to side._

"_There not contacts." I told her and reached out for my bag. She pulled it out of reach._

"_Oh just because you're a witch doesn't mean your better then us, so quite lying."_

_The next thing that I noticed was that my bag wasn't in her hand anymore and Nick was holding it. "Lets get out of here." He said. I just kept staring at her. Did she really just say that? What did I do to her? I wondered. When I wouldn't move Nick grabbed my arm and made me start walking. " Did she mean witch as in Samhain and Imbolic or was she just trying to be nice and not call me a bitch?" I asked him. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes but never said anything. Well he's full of answers today isn't he!_


End file.
